Know This
by secretdiary
Summary: ONE SHOT, response. DM&HG. MATURE REFERENCES. For a smart girl you sure can be a fool.


A/N: This One shot was inspired by Queen of Serpents "No One Knows You More Than Me". It is Draco's response to Hermione. Definitely read the other one first, it's brilliant.

… … …

"Know This"

… … …

For a smart girl you sure can be a fool.

You should've never let yourself get into this situation. Situations where it's so easy for me to control you. If you're as smart as they say you would know that.

Yeah I smirk, but only because you make me laugh. Here you are again, where I can get you alone. Where I can rip off your clothes and make you whimper my name. That's right, I make you. I make you whimper and whimper until there's finally no noise at all. That pretty little fast mouth of yours can't utter a damn word. You're right I do make you shut up. But that's all you're right about honey.

You think you know me? You think you know what pressure is? Who I am? What I have to be? Have the audacity to think you know what it's like to be my father's son?

You have no idea. And you never will.

Are you smart enough to figure me out? Yeah... well maybe you are. I won't deny you have it in you somewhere. But you never really will. You never will because you're to busy with everything else you're a slave to. I may be a puppet-master baby, but that's only because you were already a puppet.

Why don't you turn your psycho-analysis on yourself pretty little girl? Then you'll see you're just a tool to the reputation you so desperately, desperately crave. It's so fucking obvious. Look at your grades, look at your friends! You don't need to admit that if you didn't have all that you'd have no reason to live, because deep down we both already know without a doubt.

The smartest, the most noble… the most respected. I pity you. You spend all your time painstakingly earning respect. Don't even pretend every waking minute of your life isn't devoted to pleasing others. So that others will see you're not nothing. That you're not filthy. That even if you are a mudblood you can still succeed. The only way you can believe you're not nothing is if you convince others you're not.

I see the desperate look in your eyes when your hand is raised up high. And I see the immediate relief when you're congratulated for another right answer. You may spit wicked lines in the halls to the Slytherins every time they say something to anyone else, but I know the way your legs shake, hidden there under your robes. I know all about the urge to fall down in your place every time you muster up the strength to tell someone to follow the rules. I know you never, ever sleep because you're working, studying, reading. To afraid to fall behind to even shut your eyes to rest.

It's so tragic. You have so much potential. But you waste so much time _earning_ respect. If only you knew you should DEMAND it.

I already know you're rebuttals. So don't even bother. Please just shut the fuck up. I already know what you think, that you have people who care about you, that love you. You have true friendship and companionship. People who don't judge you by your faults.

But all I hear is "weak, weak, weak". Caring is a weakness. A weakness that will only get you hurt. You friends are a big shiny fake joke. Demanding respect is the only way to really get anywhere.

But I'll give you your dues. You do try to demand respect from me. It's kind of cute actually. The way you stand there like you have some control over the situation. Like you have a say in whether I'll be fucking you this time or not.

But we both know I will.

Go ahead, start running your mouth. Yap on about who I really am. You trail off the second I start to approach you. You can't resist me. You admire me. You wish you were me. Because you know I'm stronger than you. You know I don't waste time asking for what I want, I take it. I take you roughly in your own bed. In your own Gryffindor house. I feel you completely give in every time I take you up in my arms.

So yes, I fuck you till you shut up. I fuck you till I'm exhausted, yes. Till my face is red and my eyes water. I fuck you till your eyes roll back up into your head, finally closed tight so you can't bloody look at anyone, and you're shivering. Till your nails crawl across my back and you can't speak. Till I've made you climax so many times you can't even hold your head up, till be both feel nothing but each other, as we really are. Till you can't _look_ at me like _that_. Look at me like you _know _me. I hate that bloody look.

Exactly why I fucked you in the first place. Yes, I remember. You had been bloody looking at me like that all day. I didn't want to fucking hear what you have to tell me.

So go ahead beautiful. Slip your skirt back up and button your shirt, bitch about how I never give listening to you a chance and call me the coward. Swear this was the last time. Just like last time.

So turn till your back faces me and run. Run away from the honest fact that you're wrong in thinking you know people, because you don't even know yourself. Run back to your lie of a life. To your friends open arms and smiling faces…

I don't fucking care…

Caring is a waste of time...

There may be a single damn tear running down my face every time you do, but I don't know where that came from.

And know this for sure, you will never know its there either. You'll never see it because every time it's there, your back is always to me. And you're already gone.

You may know me, but you'll never know that.

So you don't really know anything at all.


End file.
